The Holiday Getaway
by Jumeirah
Summary: This contains all the NCIS Crew maling a stressful journey, see what happens when they get on an airplane


_Disclaimer  
><em>

_This contains all the NCIS Crew, sadly I don't own those characters **but** the children are my own creations, I was currently on an airplane when I wrote this but have this on my laptop for about 6 months and found it again so have posted it_

* * *

><p><strong>The Holiday Getaway <strong>

The NCIS crew had just finished a long case, and the two oldest Dinozzo children were experiencing their first summer holidays, as they had just done their hectic first year .

The Dinozzo's youngest Madeline was only 11 months old and looked more like her mother ( to Tony's horror as that meant another ninja in the family). She had brown curls on her head, to compliment her deep brown eyes, her mother's mouth but her father's pout and her father's nose.

Antony and Thomas were just like their dad apart from they were sneakier (like Ziva); they were identical dark skinned with dark wavy hair, mischievous green eyes, Tony's cheeky grin and Ziva's button nose and jaw line. They were 4 years old and had just done their first year at school; to their parents (mostly Ziva) and to the teachers surprise; they behaved exactly like Tony and got into allot of trouble, Tony said that they were going through a faze ... but Ziva was not so sure.

Mcgee's only had two children compared to the Dinozzo's; they had their oldest Zoe who was only 6 months old and looked like her mother in every single way apart from she had Abbey's natural brown hair and she had her father's eyes. Their second child ... well this little one caused quite a few arguments in the household; as Abby was currently 5 months pregnant, as far as Abby was concerned she is convinced that he planned it, but he denies the fact.

* * *

><p>So there they were on the airplane; after dragging the children through all the baggage drop-offs, baggage checks ( Antony tried to go through one whilst nobody was looking – not good as Gibbs caught his "grandchild") having to cope will all 5 children ( this includes Tony as he acted like a child, trying to get all the sweets in the store, which reminded Ziva of her twins activities, trying to take all the children to the bathroom as well as making sure that no bags or coats were left behind. Do not forgetting the trouble that they had going through the x-rays as there sigs had sent the security into a blind panic (even thought they showed their badges) and Ziva had her knife collecting in her hand luggage (which she was told not to bring, but she refused to be parted from them). So by the time they boarded the aeroplane ( with their weapons) they were dog tired; they gave the children a sleeping mix to try to take the edge off their energy ( which seems endless) this sadly didn't last very long, as soon the twins were off as soon as the seatbelt sign went off. They were running up and down the aisle ways with Antony's plush Spiderman doll, and Thomas' plush Batman.<p>

Both Maddy and Zoe were screaming because of the change in air pressure on their delicate ears, and it seemed to their fathers that they were trying to out scream each other, which unfortunately did not sit well with the other people sitting around them, and were getting shifty looks, from an old lady across the aisle and who to Gibbs detest, as she was looking him up. Ok Gibbs normally liked the attention (of course secretly) but she was one ginger, and was taking up two seats by herself, and she was married with a guy sitting next to her ... who must have weighed the same.

The flirtatious woman and her husband actually provided the source of entertainment for our group as she and her husband only brought two seats for themselves. He had sat down before her and taken up her seat as well. When she came along she was outraged that she was expected to sit in the half a seat left. She had demanded to obtain the other seat by her so she could sit down; but had an argument with the Air stewardess as the couple were horrified that they were being told that they should have brought another seat to "compensate" for their massive bulk; they were horrified that they were expected to pay extra and said that they were discriminating against them, and tried to get people to move from their designated seats, to allow the pilot to take off. Then later they were horrified with the food that they were expected to eat; as one it was too small and the chicken tika massalla was green and looked like vomit.

Finally the children settled for a nap and for lunch, so the adults could have a bit of peace and quiet; this allowed Tony to watch another film (to add to his mental collection), Ziva reading a book and listening to music, Tim to write more of his new novel ( which was another extension of agent Lisa and agent Tommy; which is probably why he was so secretive over the plot and refused to say anything about it), Abby was getting some much needed sleep, and Gibbs was watching the children with the help of Ducky who was entertaining the children with various tales and Jimmy Palmer was with his fiancé Cynthia who was only 3 months pregnant.

When it was time to leave the aircraft they all had to carry the sleeping children out of the plane, they then had to get through airport security, and struggle to get their bags, and then get a 4 taxis to be able to take all of them and their luggage to Mike's 'house'.

Once they had all got the children to bed all the parents sat on the beach to watch the sun rise, knowing that their little darlings would be up in no time raring for the day to start.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Most of the gang were all lying on the beach outside Mike's hut/house with the children playing on the beach, and the babies were experiencing the water with their mothers. Gibbs and Mike were making the newest boat sea worthy, Tony was asleep and covered in sand as his "little angels" were attempting to bury him alive; they had already buried Tim up to his neck in sand with the help of Mike's granddaughter and he was actually struggling to get out. Ducky was with Ziva and Abby with the girls in the water having a ball; with his assistant Jimmy on the beach with Cynthia going over baby names. But to Gibbs this was the ultimate family image and even though he had lost his family a long time ago would not trade his new family for anything; they had all found each other and come from all walks of life, but they all truly belonged together. They had lost people along the way ( Jenny and Kate) but their family was gradually growing and flourishing and this was they was it was supposed to be ...


End file.
